


Witherings and Tarnishing

by Corycides



Series: Bullets and Arrows [7]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Danny's life is no guarantee of his mother's good behaviour, exactly what use is he to Monroe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witherings and Tarnishing

The boy was a disappointment. He wasn't as strong as Miles or as resilient. The only Matheson that Bass could see in him was self-righteous, bleeding heart Ben.

He was a hostage, a walking weak point for anyone who cared for him.

Bass twisted his hand in Danny's ragged mop of blonde hair, pulling his head back. A folded black strip of silk covered his eyes, stark against his pale skin. His lips twisted nervously, sharp white teeth pinching the soft curves.

'You're a bit useless aren't you?' Bass remarked with casual cruelty. 'Your mother I need, your uncle I need, your sister...she's interesting.'

'You leave Charlie alone,' Danny blurted.

Bass slapped his cheek, making the boy jump. 'Don't be stupid, boy. Your sister is a very capable woman – stubborn, resilient, relentless. She made a fool out of one of my best officers, she destroyed a bridge, she disrupted heroin production to the west. I'm going to kill her for that, but it's impressive. Do you really think she needs your help? With anything?'

'She's my sister.'

Bass let go of the boy's hair and walked around him, his boots scuffing quietly over the stone. He watched Danny's muscles twitch under tanned skin as the boy tried to work out what was going to happen next.

'I had sisters,' he said, voice going gentle without meaning it. All these years on and his chest still felt cracked when he thought about those raw graves. He stopped in front of Danny, not quite touching him. 'I protected them, not the other way around.'

Danny licked his lips and lifted his chin. 'Had sisters?' he repeated. 'I guess you didn't protect them that well?'

That slid under Bass' guard and his temper slipped his control. He punched the boy, knocking the chair over backwards. It cracked as it the ground and the boy squirmed, trying to wriggle out of the loosened bonds. Bass frowned, annoyed at himself, and rubbed his knuckles.

'Tom's right,' he said, leaning down and hooking his hand through the ropes around Danny's chest and hauling him up. Blood dribbled from the corner of the boy's mouth in a bright smear. 'You're not even bright enough to have any sense of self-preservation.'

The boy coughed and swallowed, the clean line of his throat working. 'You mean I'm not a selfish asshole?'

Just because he could, Bass kissed the blood off Danny's lips. His suckled at the ripe curve, pulling it between his teeth to bite. The boy didn't kiss back, but he didn't struggle either and his cock was half-hard when Bass groped between his legs.

Useless, but pretty enough. It would break Rachel's flinty little heart to know this is what her little scheme had cost.

'Sorry, I got distracted,' Bass said, lifting his head. He walked Danny backwards, the boy panting in anxiety as he tried to keep his feet, and pushed him onto the bed. The creak of the mattress raised a hot flush on Danny's face as he realised where he was. He tried to squirm away, but Bass dragged him back and pinned him down. 'You're useless, Danny. To me, anyhow. I brought you here to keep your mother in line, but she doesn't care.'

'That's not true.'

'Well, I told her I'd kill you if she tried to double-cross me,' Bass said. 'Since she promptly double-crossed me, I'm assuming your life doesn't mean that much to her. You were...young...when she left, perhaps if it was your sister she'd have been more cautious.'

'She loves me.'

'Not enough to behave, threatening your life is not a lever that works,' Bass said. He ran his hand along Danny's bony, not quite grown into shoulder appreciatively. 'So what use are you to me, Danny. Why should I keep you alive?'


End file.
